My MIA!
by PinkxXxPoisonxXxLemonade
Summary: You all deserve to know why I have been gone and haven't been updating! And I WILL UPDATE SOON! Muwahahahahaha!
1. Chapter 1

**_My explaination!!! xD_**

**_Written by; Poison-chan  
Staring; Poison, Dylan, Kylie, and Kylie  
Reasoning; Lack of updates!_**

* * *

Walking into the room, our favorite aqua haired girl grinned before waving. "Ello my lovely victims! Sorry I have been all MIA on you! But Poison-Chan here has been…well…let's have her explain!"

Jumping through the magical bright box of light, Dylan tackled the black and electric blue haired writer, spilling her generic root beer.

"DYLAN!"

"Sorry boss!" Dylan saluted causing Poison to sigh.

"So what's up chika?"

"Well, you need to explain to your readers why you have been all silent and missing." Poison blinked through her thick black rimmed glasses and rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine! Well…let's make this a list eh?"

Pulling up a new word document, the teenaged girl started to type. Words appeared on the screen of life. Dylan licked them.

_'1. School sucks anal probes.'_ Dylan made a face at this, sticking her tongue out. "Eww that's gross!"

Poison sighed. "I'm not done!"

_'Why? Because I get sick a lot and miss a lot of school so….lots of homework and no time to write. Plus my journalism class takes all the amazing ideas away from me and my muse.'_ Dylan nodded, agreeing. "Yea, I remember that idea on putting Sasuke, Gaara and Hiei in a room with only se-" Poison quickly covered her mouth, glaring and blushing.

_'2. Guess who's training to be a tattoo artist?! ME! Muwahahaha, now I can poke people with sharp and pointy things!_

_3. Plot bunnies run away a lot. They suck. Even though What The has no plan anymore…still._

_4. I get distracted easily.'_

Dylan snorted at this pointing at Poison's newly dyed hair; top half black, bottom half blue with streak in bangs, that was cut in level with her chin once. Poison stuck her tongue out at her muse before typing once more.

_'5. I got a boyfriend, dumped him because he was a mute antisocial type and I cant handle that!!_

_6. My doctors are evil and said less sugar and no caffeine. They think it would help with my sleeping problems but now I cant sleep my normal two hours.' Poison glared at the caffeine-free root beer before looking at the floating words._

"Well, that's about it. Oh and now I have Young Authors and this SasuNaru writing contest to work on but I will update soon! I have a one-shot ready to post in a few days, a new chapter of both **_What The_** and** _Not Again_**! Also, I may write another lemon for my friend. Her and Sasori this time. KYLIE YOU WHORE!!"

Dylan grinned and laughed, while both real and muse-less Kylies appeared onto to strangle the two while the screen faded away. Not a moment later, Dylan and Kylie appeared in a hole with grins.

"And tha-tha-that-aht-tha-that's all forks!" Kylie turned to Dylan's. "I thought it was spoons?

Dylan shrugged. "Okay, sporks."


	2. Two years!

Sooo . . . I didn't think I would have to write a second chapter for this.

x-x  
Oh god, I'm not sure if I wanna laugh at myself for how I just went poof and left, feel guilty or . . . a bit scared how much Naruto fanfiction I read. xD Now~ Since I'm wanting to add to my favorite OC characters story in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho, let's bring her back~!

* * *

Footsteps echoed across the wooden floor of the stage, a teenage girl stepped into the spotlight with a childish grin and a glint of mischief in her vibrant green eyes. Her hair had grown to reach her waist, pulled into a single braid over one shoulder. Raising her left hand, she silenced the audience waiting, each holding their breath to hearing the young female's words.

"I'M BACK!" She shouted, out, her grin turning wicked, eyes widen and a laugh slipping from her lips. The crowd roared to life.

Reaching behind the curtain behind her, the favored girl pulled Poison from her hiding spot, her once long curly hair cut short and bleached blonde. "I'm sure some of you are curious where I've been, what I've been doing, what the hell was Poison doing that was so important as to no update!" Murmured agreements came from off stage as Poison adjusted her glasses, giving a small smile. Dylan grinned, shaking her shoulders violently.

"Well well? What do you have to say for yourself, boss?"

"Errr . . ." Poison cleared her throat. "I've been dealing with quite a few things actually so-"  
"Let's just cut you off and go to the CHART OF REASONS!"

The curtain was swiped aside, showing a bright colored, badly drawn chart. Dylan hid the markers behind her back as she read out loud.

"Poison's baby sister had been born two years ago, she got hit with a bad case of depression and became suicidal, she was failing school, she was attacked by plot bunnies that refused to be written, a lot of self issues with own sexuality, and lots of little things." A frown appeared on our favorite girls face. "That was only the first year of being gone. Second year had a lot of drama, lots of emotional, physical, and mental pain, and more problems with school."

Poison smiled. "I finally have my grades up though in a new school as a senior in high school, I have someone very important to me who makes me happy, I have my ideas a bit more under control, I'm . . . still horrible in organization and on Christmas Eve I was given another baby sister."

As the girls were about to turn to the crowd, a random user stood, shouting. "WHERE IS THE RANDOMNESS?" Dylan cupped her hands over her mouth. "SHUDDUP BEFORE I FEED YOU TO THE CANNIBALIST COWS! THEIR CANADIAN I WARN YOU!"

Poison sweat dropped.

"Randomness will be in the story updates I do for What The? And Not Again!. I'll be adding some other stories as well, mainly the TRC pairing Kurofai and perhaps a Sherlock Holmes story or two~ Again, I'm sorry about the long wai-"

"You didn't say sorry to begin with!"

" . . . I made you, I can destroy you."

" . . . I LOOOOOVE YOU BOSS!"

"Of course you do. . . ."

". . . Can I have world domination now?"

* * *

x3 Hopefully I'll have a new chapter written for What The? At least by this weekend~ This is the final two weeks of this semester/quarter so I have a bit of testing and projects along with a cold. x-x Thank you though, for those who still read this junk after all these years~ ;w;


End file.
